Azukina
Azukina is a a tall squirrel-like fairy appearing in the second half of Fresh Pretty Cure!. She is Tarte's fiancée, and the princess of a neighboring kingdom. Their marriage is arranged, as it will unite the two kingdoms, though Azukina and Tarte both care deeply for each other and will do everything to protect the other. Unlike Tarte, Azukina has long hair and pink in color. She also speaks in a dialect like Tarte does. History Early Days Azukina was born by the royals from a kingdom close to the Kingdom of Sweets. In order to unite these kingdoms, she was arranged to marry Tarte, the crown prince of the Kingdom of Sweets. Since then, they have had a close relationship, and grown attracted to each other. Tarte's Return When Tarte goes to the human world with Chiffon to search for Pretty Cure, she worries deeply, and is relieved when he comes back for a short visit with Pretty Cure tagging along. However, she is feeling a bit worried about the Pretty Cures with him. After their short visit to the Elder, he told Tarte to go to the Mushy Bean Woods and get the item deep inside the shrine. As Tarte and the Cures went to the Mushy Bean Woods, Azukina went to the forest and unsealed the Mashin monster that was imprisoned deep in the forest. Unlocking the Clover Music Box In the Mushy Bean Woods, Tarte learns that Azukina wanted him to come back, and said that she released the seal of the Mashin monster so he can't get the item the Elder told him. As Tarte learned the truth, he still protects his fiance even if the Mashin monster is proven to be too powerful for both him and the Pretty Cures. Azukina takes matters in her own hands and went to the shrine, evading some of the monster's attacks until it got her. But her determination and her love to Tarte made her to not give up and finally got the item in the shrine, which turns out to be the Clover Music Box. As the song from the Music Box calms the Mashin monster, Cure Peach purified it using Love Sunshine Fresh and sealed it back. After that, they returned to the Elder and he is amazed that they all got the item and he entrusted the Clover Music Box to Tarte. Azukina apologized to Tarte on what she did back then and how she is a bad fiance. Tarte apologized her and accepted her back as he and the cures returned back to the human world. Final Battle at Labyrinth Relationships Tarte - Before the start of the story, Tarte and Azukina are engaged, and their marriage is about to happen until Tarte is forced to take Chiffon to the human world. Azukina deeply cares for Tarte, going as far as releasing monsters to have him stay with her. Trivia *Azukina is the first Mascot Character in the whole Pretty Cure series to be engaged with the main Mascot Character of the series, in this case, her engagement to Tarte in marriage. *Azukina's motif is that of Cherry Blossoms, which fits mostly for her color and her fur around her neck. Gallery 123329.jpg|Azukina Category:Minor characters Category:Civilians